This invention relates to a ventilation structure of a clutch for cooling an inside area of a clutch housing of a friction clutch.
Conventionally, a predetermined number of inspection holes for ventilation only have been required to be provided at a certain position of a clutch housing so as to ventilate an inside area of a clutch housing.
On the other hand, the present inventor has already developed a clutch of such a type that a fork inserting hole is formed at a certain position of a side wall of the clutch housing, so as to insert and install a clutch release fork from an outer side of the clutch housing.